Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), introduced as part of the Bluetooth 4.0 specification, is a low energy variant of the Bluetooth short range wireless standard. The purpose of BLE is to provide an extremely low power wireless system. For example, BLE device may be powered by a coin-size battery. The low cost, robustness, and data throughput provided by BLE devices has made BLE an attractive option for many applications in industrial, environmental, automotive, and medical environments.